The way to say goodbye
by teeheesmakemelaugh
Summary: This is when cindy and Jimmy are together. Jimmy is cheating on Cindy. Please read me. sound better then it sounds


_italic: flashback_

_italic underline: thoughts_

**bold: poems**

normal: normal

The way to say goodbye

There it was again. Cindy found another earring on top of their bed. She shuddered to think of what they did on there. Jimmy was supposedly working out late tonight. But Cindy knew what was happening. She wasn't blind, you know. She thought back to when they finally got together. 

_flashback_

"_Hey Cindy. Wanna go with me to the Mayor's Ball with me?" They were17 back then. "I got an invitation when I saved the city from aliens. "So, do you want to go with me?" Everyone was surprised. They thought Jimmy and Cindy would keep fighting and would never reveal their feelings for each other. Cindy smiled a true smile. "Of course Jimmy. I would love to go with you." After that day, Jimmy and Cindy was a couple. Even after high school._

_end flashback_

Cindy sighed at that memory. She was twenty three now. Moments like that never happened anymore. And after Jimmy started working at that enterprise, their relationship started going downhill. He was never home anymore, never came to her plays. She was an actor now. They were going out to dinner tomorrow night. He even forgot their five year dating anniversary. Cindy didn't even notice until tears were running down her cheeks. _How could this have happened? What happened to our relationship? _

the next night

"So Cindy, I have a great place to take you. They tell poems and serve drinks there. Want to go?" They were in Jimmy's car, driving there. "Sure. That'd be great." They soon arrived there. Cindy's name was picked to go up there. See, it works like this. You come in the door, write your name down and put it in the hat. Every ten minutes they picked a name, whether it is short or long poem. If they liked your poem, you got to do another. So Cindy was on stage. She was chosen to say a short poem. But she was making a fuss about it.

"Come on Cindy. I know you like to go up there." "B-b-but I don't even have a poem with me." "What's that book you always write in?" " B-b-bu-ut… okay, fine. I'll go up there."

Cindy was so scared. So she forced herself to calm down, and she began.

**I love you.**

**I know I do.**

**Though sometimes, **

**I wonder if you love me as much as I love you**.

_Cindy was cleaning, humming. Jimmy will be home soon, she thought. She was cleaning his drawers, when she found a pink thong. Is Jimmy cheating on me? Why? She never mentioned it to him but it was always in the back of her mind._

The crowd went wild. The announcer said, "Looks like the crowd likes you. Do another poem." Cindy looked at Jimmy. He looked kind of flustered and uncomfortable. She continued with a longer poem.

**As I watch, I cry**

**As I see, my heart dies**

**It hurts me, what you do**

**You act like there is only me and you**

**I know, so don't even try**

**I know every façade, I know every lie**

**I saw you with her, just yesterday**

**She's your friend, or so you say**

**This has to stop, the truth you lack**

**You're cheating on me, I know for a fact**

**How can you stand there, saying you love me**

**When her, is all you can see**

**You disgust me, you arrogant jerk**

**I have to leave you, that thought lurks**

**But right now, I have to settle for what can be**

**Because I still love you, though the thought still scares me**

_Cindy came home early today. I think I'll make meatloaf tonight. But then she heard thumping. Is Jimmy home? What is he doing? She opened their bedroom door and gasped softly. One of his co-workers, Mandy or something, was having sex with Jimmy. They were too caught up in there dirty act to see Cindy gaping and crying. She ran out the door and left. They never noticed she was there. Jimmy thought he heard something, but shrugged when there was nothing else to be heard. They went at it again._

Everyone was silent. Then claps went up, up higher. Jimmy was looking like he had swallowed a horse and it was coming back up. Cindy went downstairs and finally said what she had to say. "Jimmy, you know I love you but, we're over. I still cannot believe you cheated on me. But I will not talk. It shall be action." After that lets just say Jimmy went home alone with a blooded broken nose and a black eye, still wondering what the hell happened.

six  years later6

Cindy was glad that part of her life was over. "Hey honey, what do you want for dinner?" her husband asked. "Anything honey." She was happily married and had a wonderful husband. Life was great.

sorry the ending sucked. I couldnt think of anything to say. Give me some good ideas and maybe I'll re write it


End file.
